Я влюблена
Я влюблена (Crazy in my love with you / "Схожу с ума от любви к тебе") — песня из сборника "Винкс на концерте". Текст |-|Русский= Сказать ему? Нет, не смогу, Есть миллион чудесных тайн. Позволь молчать, письмо своё не подписать И отразись в моих глазах — я уже на небесах. И распускаются цветы, когда ты Зовёшь меня мой друг — То ангелы поют, Когда ты зовёшь меня... Когда ты зовёшь, Когда ты зовёшь меня... О как сказать тебе О том, что стал ты И моим лучшим днём, и счастьем и мечтой. Я влюблена, ангел мой. Я скучаю без тебя, Есть миллион веских причин любить тебя. Приходит счастье к тем кто ждёт — Так к нам любовь пришла И встреча наша в светлый день Продлится навсегда. И распускаются цветы, когда ты Зовёшь меня мой друг — То ангелы поют, Когда ты зовёшь меня... Когда ты зовёшь, Когда ты зовёшь меня... О как сказать тебе О том, что стал ты И моим лучшим днём, и счастьем, и мечтой. Я влюблена, ангел мой. Ты станешь лишь моим, Буду и я твоя, Чтобы смеялся ты, и улыбалась я. Сказать могла ты "ангел мой". Когда ты зовёшь меня, Когда ты зовёшь меня... О как сказать тебе О том, что стал ты И моим лучшим днём, и счастьем, и мечтой. Я влюблена, ангел мой. |-|English= Should I tell him? Should I tell him not? There are a million things That I can't tell you Wrote you a letter That I didn't sign You turn around Just one look and I'm in heaven I see the flowers bloom When you're around me I hear the angels sing The sweetest melodies Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm Crazy in love with you I miss you so When you're not around There are a million Reasons why I adore you I know good things Come to those who wait The day will come When you and I will be together We'll be together And that day will last forever I see the flowers bloom When you're around me I hear the angels sing The sweetest melodies Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm, that I'm Crazy in love with you You'd be my number one I'd stand by your side I'd make you smile everyday If I was your girl Will I ever find the courage to say Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm Crazy in love with you |-|Italian= Ciao, come stai? Io pensavo a te (Perché non riesco a dirti ciò che sento?) Io ti amo già, tu non lo sai dentro ai tuoi occhi io vedo amore vero Il cielo è un po' più blu quando ti penso gli angeli cantano una dolce melodia quando tu sei con me Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta l'eternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Lui è l'aria, mi fa vivere (L'altra metà di tutto l'universo) Come faccio, io devo dirtelo guardami e dimmi che tu senti lo stesso ma ti prego fallo adesso Il cielo è un po' più blu quando ti penso gli angeli cantano una dolce melodia quando tu sei con me Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta l'eternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Ma un giorno sentirai le mie parole e capirai ciò che è scritto nel mio cuore saremo sempre insieme io e te Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta leternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me Видео Категория:Песни Категория:Винкс на концерте Категория:4 сезон